El secreto tras la Maga Oscura
by Once L
Summary: El secreto que hasta ahora Pegassus ocultó -la Maga Oscura-, por fin sería revelado.


**El secreto tras la Maga Oscura.**

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, Kazuki Takahashi, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

* * *

—Enseguida vuelvo, abuelito...

La campanilla de la tienda de juegos resonó con la salida de Yugi, encaminándose al pequeño minisúper de la avenida principal. La leche esa noche ya se había acabado, y él aún no había cenado así que iría por más.

"Ah, por cierto Yami...". —utilizó su enlace mental, recordando los planes que sus amigos tenían para el siguiente día—. "Joey y los chicos quieren que les acompañemos mañana por la tarde, al cine. ¿Te parece bien?

Más su pregunta quedó en el aire, no obteniendo ninguna respuesta de su contraparte. Algo que sin duda le sorprendió.

—¿Yami? —se detuvo a mitad de la acera, mirando confundido su Rompecabezas.

—¿S-Sí? ¿Decías algo, Yugi? —el Faraón por fin le había escuchado, apareciendo una porción de su espíritu a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? Últimamente te veo muy distraído —comentó—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. No te preocupes —dijo el otro—. Sólo pensaba en el asunto de mi pasado y mis memorias, eso es todo.

—Ya veo —Yugi suspiró, haciéndose una idea de cómo se sentía su otro "Yo". Sólo le bastaba con oírle para saberlo así que trató de animarle—. No te preocupes, Yami... —agregó con entusiasmo—. Ya verás que pronto encontraremos alguna pista que nos conduzca hacia tus memorias y tu vida de Faraón.

—Sí —asintió—. Eso espero, Yugi. Eso espero... —suspiró por lo bajo, mirando distraídamente la acera contigua.

En ese mismo momento, la televisora principal de Domino transmitía la entrevista que le habían hecho al creador del Duelo de Monstruos.

—Señor Pegassus, digamos... —en pantalla, aparecía el conductor estrella de dicho canal al lado de su invitado especial—. ¿Es cierto que el Reino de los Duelos abrirá sus puertas al público en general y que la isla contará con nuevos desarrollos tecnológicos y técnicos?

—En efecto, mi querido amigo... —el hombro sonrió de lado, entrecerrando confiado sus ojos—. El Reino de los Duelistas abrirá sus puertas para cualquier persona o duelista, y gracias a la Kaiba Corp., que nos patrocina, la isla ha sido dotada de nuevas sorpresas que nuestros amigos encontraran simplemente, ¡estupendas!

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresas, Señor Pegassus? Díganos un poco más, por favor.

—Si te lo digo, amigo mío, ya no sería sorpresa, ¿cierto? Pero... —hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente a la cámara con una sonrisa indescifrable—. Puedo adelantarte que contaremos con una estrella especial.

En pantalla salió la imagen de la Maga Oscura, realizando algunos ataques, sonriendo o... luciendo simplemente adorable.

—¿La Maga oscura, cierto? —preguntó interesado el conductor, sin poder dejar de sonreír después de ver el vídeo—. ¿Cuál sería el papel de la Maga Oscura en el Reino de los Duelistas?

—Lo siento, amigos, pero eso no se los puedo decir —meneó el dedo índice al tiempo en que entrecerraba sus ojos—. Pero les diré que... la Maga Oscura existe o... algo así. –y dio un guiño en complicidad.

—¡Oh, pero qué revelación nos ha dado el Creador del Duelo de Monstruos, Señoras y Señores! —exclamó emocionado el conductor—. ¿Qué es lo que habrá querido decir Maximillian Pegassus y qué sorpresas habrá en la Isla de los Duelistas? Esto y más, querido publico, será revelado cuando las puertas hacia el Reino de los Duelos, ¡se abran!

—Kaiba Corp., e Ilusiones Industriales... —la cámara hizo un acercamiento hacia Pegassus—. Los invitan cordialmente al Reino de los Duelos, hagan su reservación con tiempo, por favor.

La imagen en todos los televisores de Domino se amplió, dejando ver cómo los dos hombres sonreían y se estrechaban la mano, agradeciendo por el tiempo y la entrevista que le habían hecho a Pegassus, o éste, por ser invitado al canal.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, alejados de cualquier televisor y de la noticia que había sido emitida, Yami seguía mirando sin ningún punto en específico hasta que algo captó su atención en cuestión de segundos. Una larga cabellera rubia y una linda figura delineada por la luz de las farolas.

—¿Yami, qué pasa?

Yugi detuvo el paso que iba a dar al sentir la resistencia de su contraparte a moverse de su sitio, encontrándose con que miraba fijamente la otra acera.

—Ella se parecía a... —le escuchó murmurar sin apartar la mirada de ese punto.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién? —preguntaba el menor sin entender nada. Tampoco hallaba qué era lo que había estado viendo el otro—. ¿Es que has visto a alguien, Yami? ¡Yami! —tuvo que volver a decirle, para que le prestara atención.

—No, nada... —negó en cambio éste, saliendo de su estado de trance—. Creo que me he equivocado. Vayámonos Yugi, tu abuelo nos ha de estar esperando.

—Uhm... sí.

No muy convencido retomó sus pasos, desapareciendo la figura del Faraón al volver al Rompecabezas del Milenio. Pero Yugi seguía sin entender aquello.

"¿Pues a quién es que había creído ver, Yami?" se preguntaba intrigado el joven Motou, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos sin imaginarse siquiera, lo que el día siguiente les depararía a Yami y a él.

Continuará...


End file.
